Crash
Crash Alexander Bernstein is the antagonist of ''Crash & Bernstein. ''He is a living nightmare abomination of a being and a purple Whatnot with many interesting abilities such as eating sandwiches the size of basketballs, eating out Wyatt and Mel and eating a watermelon with a straw, and he comes with ninja weapons, such as ninja swords and a small cannon. In fact, Crash was born with his ninja sword in his pocket. Crash was created by Wyatt Bernstein and then came to life. Crash is a extreme, crazy, loud, Evil, and daredevilish muppet. Crash, apparently becomes Wyatt's adoptive brother. Crash also bathes in the blood of the innocent because he doesn't like going in public pools due to what kids do in there. Crash attacks people that he loves, especially Wyatt as it is when Crash puts his fist into the other people's butt. Crash uses himself for money. Crash can't spell, His eyes were the inspiration for your mom, as said in your mom. Once when he was struck by lightning, which caused him to gain multiple personalites, like Cat Crash.. He has been in every episode along with Wyatt. Relationships Wyatt Wyatt and Crash are brothers. Although he usually thought the same as his sisters that Crash is annoying and crazy, they maintained good family relationships. As he is loud and funny, he always liven up things which usually made people around him laughs (especially Wyatt) or made them furious. Crash actually came to life in the middle of a masturbation session Wyatt was having, in which Wyatts sperm was the final ingredient that birthed crash into existence Amanda Amanda is popular and fashionable by her looks, and shows a dislike (not hate) feeling to him and Wyatt himself. Even so, they still love each other as a loving family. Beema Beema is Bernstein's science teacher. Crash shows detest for Beema and even tries to '''kill her '''in an episode. Oddly enough, the only episode Beema was featured in was a finland exclusive episode. Beema at first found Crash funny when she believed he was a birthday gift, but after learning Crash's true power she begins to detest him as well for his bashful and extroverted personality. Pesto Crash usually hates pesto, but in some cases he is friends with pesto, but pesto is usually angry at crash, because before pesto was Wyatt's besto (best friend) but Pesto usually notices that wyatt hangs out with crash more.They are friends with benefits. Trivia *Crash loves a doll Jasmine owns called Princess Glitter until Crash Crush, when he broke up with her due to her pussy being stank. *Crash is Bi. *Crash is a war criminal. *Crash created a holiday called Crashenfest. *Crash is afraid of mustaches because of a trip to the doctor's office when he was stung by a scorpion, and later said, "Take me to Mount Rushmore. I want to jump of the mountain to end my suffering.” *Crash's favorite rainy day activity is being an edgelord and getting Hypothermia by beingbare-ass naked in the rain. *Crash apparantly like putting "mayo" in a sandwich, as it does in Frat Chance. *Crash has a large amount of personas throughout the two seasons. *He is officially purple, though fanfictions seem to ignore this fact. *Crash has committed over 18 acts of domestic terrorism 545.png 32423.png 6786.png Hitler and puppet.png Crash.png 8qDNV64.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Uc.jpeg CatCrash.png GladiatorCrash.png RichCrash.png CaveCrash.png ChefCrash.png Mc.jpg Hawc.jpg Pc.jpg Cc.jpg CRASH.gif Crashshame.jpg Images (13).jpg CaveCrash.png CCrush.jpeg Hawc.jpg Pc.jpg Ec.jpg Directortim300x300.jpg Crash-Bandicoot-Crash-Bash-Official-Art-Render-Scan.png|Crash cdfdghjkl;.jpg U r mom fat.png Dieing be like oof.jpg Jewish Relgon.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Crash Category:Bernsteins Category:Puppet Category:Chad Category:Male